


Spring Cleaning

by Isiga_Inkblood



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Anime night, Characters Are Adults, Cleaning, Cuddles, Dancing, Drabble, Its Not Sexual, M/M, Showers, Written in a day, clumsy, gentle kisses, inkfall is pretty dramatic, mask doesnt mind, mask's place is a wreck, my first third person fic, quick fic, request (sorta), snuggles, they watch a cute anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isiga_Inkblood/pseuds/Isiga_Inkblood
Summary: They almost always have anime night at Inkfall's, but when Mask fails to bring the whole anime they're watching they end up at his place. Nothing quite like cleaning and anime to make you fall in love all over again.
Relationships: mask (splatoon)/inkfall (splatoon)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> My first 3rd person fic ;;;w;;; written for a ship brought up in the discord. I think it was supposed to be in joking fashion? But this came out super kinda...cute? What do you think of this crack pair?

There's a reason they tend to have TV-night at Inkfall's. It's actually clean there. Spotless, actually, because of course it is, Inkfall works incredibly hard to keep it that way. But that means it's so much unlike Mask's place. So much unlike the taller inkling's that he's afraid his overly dramatic boyfriend might actually die if he passed the front door of his home. Unlike home though, it's so clean here he doesn't even need his dust blocker. It just hangs out on the side table while they snuggle and watch the anime he brought over. 

It's some sappy love story that Designer recommend. A slice of life with lovers separated by some barrier that Mask barely pays attention to. He just holds the popcorn bowl. Stuffing his face and sighing every time Inkfall reaches up with his ever present handkerchief to wipe butter off his chin or cheeks. Honestly, he's watching the other far more than the anime. It's odd for him, but the way the other squid comes ever closer unconsciously like that is oddly adorable. 

"Dooo you wanna just siiit in my laaap. Yooou're basically there." 

It makes the smaller squid jump a little where he's tucked up against his side. The face he pulls is adorable even if it is a small glare. Mask just gives a little chuckle at it and pulls him up onto his thighs, arms around his middle, chin on his shoulder. The bowl is forgotten on the arm of the couch for a mere breath of a second before Inkfall's grabbing for it.

"Don't put it there, it'll fall and make a mess." 

The unamusement in his eyes just makes Mask sigh and hold him tighter. Nuzzle his neck lazily and press his hands to his too flat stomach. It's quiet and comfortable. Just soft breathing and the sound of the anime caught on some confession. Becoming more and more invested, Inkfall leans forward a bit. Slowly but surely he's inching closer to the scene on screen til Mask is pulling him back. The bowl's not the only thing at risk of falling at this rate. Just because he knows it'll bother him if it falls, Mask grabs said bowl and sets it on the cushion next to him. There's not even a mumble, no grumbled words or hands grabbing it again to put it in a supposedly better location. 

Mask smiles, soft, real, and content, at the display. His little drama king is just so invested in the couple on screen. Cyan tinted tears slip down his cheeks as they embrace only to be ripped away from each other. To be continued appears across the screen and his tiny ball of energy and life is darting up to his feet. Dislodging himself from Mask's grasp to stand in front of the TV obviously in shock.

"No! They can't leave it like that!?" 

He's gesturing wildly to the screen as it goes back to the menu. They've been binging it all day as the rain pours outside. But Mask didn't think to bring the next season. He figured they wouldn't even make it through the first season, his picky partner's not one to be easily impressed. Yet here he is, practically throwing a tantrum. Crying out 'no no no where's the rest' and stomping a foot comically while he goes to the episode select. Mask reaches out both arms for him. Wraps them around his slim waist and yanks him down to his thighs again. 

"The reeest is at my plaaace." 

"Well, what are we waiting for? I have umbrellas."

He's struggling in Mask's grasp. The larger inkling isn't exactly holding him tightly but he's kinda weak honestly. Petite and slender in build unlike his long, lanky, but surprisingly lean partner. There's lips pressed to his neck though. Soft and gentle and soothing. The small presses get him to stop struggling so much. As Inkfall starts turning to putty Mask is sighing again and nuzzling the side of his head. 

"My plaaace is a wreeeck." 

In his arms Inkfall shudders. But he's quick to right himself and try to pry those arms away. 

"More reason for me to come over."

The 'I'll clean it for you' goes without saying. He just gets those hands to let go of him and stands again. There's sighing behind him as he grabs for the season that did come over and goes to fetch his travel kit. It's chock full of basic cleaning supplies. He knows Mask well enough. Though he's never been to the other's place, it's bound to be a war zone. Squaring his shoulders and approaching the door he stares at Mask again. Ready to go with the exception of his shoes which rest neatly on the rack next to him. 

"Woooow, yooou really like this one. Nooot even gonna put this awaaay?" 

Just to tease, Mask holds up the popcorn bowl. It's still got food in it but that doesn't seem to matter. Inkfall's eye twitches in annoyance, the grin Mask's display is accompanied with only makes it worse. He wants to go watch darn it. The story was getting so good. He needs to know what happens next. But, Mask has a point, he can't leave the house in such a state. He places the kit next to the shoe rack and goes to take the bowl from his partner. Their hands brush around it and Inkfall can't help but blush. Feels similar to the inkling girl he's grown attached to. Stomach fluttering and chest too full as their somewhat matching eyes meet up. There's little details that are different of course. Little things that make them unique despite the same basic hue. Mask has far more green dotting his cyan irises than himself. Makes his eyes look so warm and inviting, lazy and sleepy. Like a spring day. 

Before he can get too lost he pulls back from temptation. He pulls the bowl away and takes it to the kitchen, washing it til it's practically sparkling while the other puts his gas mask back on. In the kitchen doorway Mask just sort of watches from behind the lenses. Just takes in those furrowing brows while Inkfall scrubs the bowl like it wronged him or something. It's a cute sight, one he just sort of revels in til the smaller is finally putting the dish aside and drying his hands. 

"Now, we go." 

"Alriiight, but you asked for thiiis." 

Inkfall has no idea what he's getting himself into as he toes his shoes on and grabs for his kit. He goes to wrangle for an umbrella but Mask beats him to it and escorts him out the door with a hand on his back. Mask's apartment isn't far thankfully, especially since said inkling can't exactly run very far. Rain falls down in sheets, thunder rumbles, and the sidewalk clicks under their hurrying boots. Inkfall wants to scream over how nasty some of the puddles are. But his damned boyfriend just smirks wide under his cover and lightly kicks some of the brackish water at his barely exposed legs. 

"Mask! No!" 

Inkfall's shrieking, flicking his leg to try and get it off like it burns or something. But next to him there's laughter, deep rumbly laugher. The kind only he gets to hear. As pissed as Inkfall is he can't help but feel his chest flutter. His legs and shoes are filthy now, or at least he would say so, truly they're barely splashed. Under his breath he curses at Mask but there's a deep blush in place that only grows when that palm returns to the small of his back.

"Alriiight, I'm dooone. Yooou can use my shooower if you need." 

Mask is fiddling with the door for what feels like ever when one is out in the rain. When he finally manages to get it open, it crushes into something inside. Pushing it only about three fourths open he gestures for the other to come inside. One little peek past the wood though has Inkfall hesitating. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. He wiggles through the door after Mask and immediately wants to wiggle right back out. There's snack wrappers, cans and noodle cups. Everywhere. It looks like a convenience store blew up. The other's apartment looks like it hasn't seen a garbage bag in weeks. A broom in months. A duster in perhaps years. He takes a deep breath and flicks his eyes over every square inch of the flat's living area just as Mask is undoing his face covering.

"Mask."

"Inkfaaall." 

"This is an atrocity." 

"I figured yooou'd say thaaat." 

They don't even look at each other through the exchange. Just bounce the words back and forth while Inkfall stands on his wet toes in the one spot he thinks, might, be clean. More deep breaths and he's moving. Steely determination fills his eyes while he pulls out and shoves a garbage bag into Mask's hands. Forces the other to just sort of hold it opened while he snaps gloves on and gets to work. 

"Ugh, do you even eat properly? Do I need to move in? Snacks are not meals, Mask." 

Wrapper after wrapper, crusty cups from cupped noodles, and old energy drink cans, some empty some mostly full, are placed in the bag. Inkfall grumbles and hisses every time his fingers make contact with something sticky or wet. He growls loudly at Mask every time the taller chuckles or smirks at him. Every time he leans over the bag to attempt to kiss him Inkfall makes some pissy sound. A gloved hand meets up with that droopy face on his latest attempt. 

"Help me clean and you can have all the kisses you want. But I will not be doing anything in this mess." 

Mask's eyebrows raise to his tentacles as the other turns away to keep picking things up. There's a lot of grumbling about how all he has to do is put it in the bag. But Mask can see the brilliant blush that paints his face at his own statement. It makes him chuckle and actually set to helping instead of just standing there. It really is a war zone. Truly all he'd have to do is pick it up and put it in the bag, and, truthfully, he has. But the downfall is...he forgets to bring said bags anywhere. Inkfall notices the problem and points to the door now that he can see. He stumbles over his words but still manages to scold him.

"Seriously. Mask, just take them outside. Why...how...how are you living alone? I swear, I'm moving in." 

"I'll geeet you a maaaid dress theeen." 

Inkfall gapes at him. Offence painted all over his face as he crams another can into the bag with a, somewhat satisfying, crunch. 

"A cuuute one not one of those bulky ooones. Little shooort skirt and a matching booow for your tentacles...awww you're bluuushing. Yooou want ooone? Moon knows where to get niiice ooones." 

Inkfall sputters and blushes out to his ears. He's practically glowing. Knows the other is just teasing though, this isn't the first time maid outfits have been brought up. Still flusters him regardless. Like a poke you're embarrassed button even though they're the only ones around. Still he huffs and goes back to work. He makes swift work of the trash and goes for his kit. There's a collapsible duster he fetches, it opens with a snap and gets an exasperated sound from Mask. Vaguely, Inkfall can hear him saying something about it but he doesn't care. Just goes through all the shelves, all of them, removing collectibles gently and giving the surfaces a thorough dusting. He'll go back over them with the small bottle of wood oil when he's done. 

Wiping down though comes to a small halt at the feeling of calloused hands on his hips and notes in his ears. When did music start playing? Inkfall has no idea. But it's soft, piano and violin in perfect harmony from that one anime they watched. The one with the piano guy and the sickly violin girl. It was tragic and beautiful. He always liked that one. Gently, he can feel himself being swayed where he stands at one of the shelves. With a small huff he turns in that grasp leaving his duster resting behind him. Hands grip Mask's arms as he tries half heartedly to glare him down.

"Mask, I'm trying to clean." 

"I knooow." 

Their chests press together, hearts flutter in time. Inkfall wants to be cranky but he can't, not when Mask is smiling at him like that. Not when those hands guide him to dance lightly to the violin solo filling the flat. Neither of them can dance really. Toes are stepped on as they stumble around the living room. Mask tries to spin him but ends up having to catch him before he ends up on his rear. The duster is long since forgotten as they start laughing at each other's lack of coordination. Mask huffs but there's a smile in place as Inkfall's more squeaky giggles fill the space between them. 

Black and white clad arms come around Mask's shoulders. Looped delicately there as they sway and attempt to spin together. It doesn't work. They end up tripping over each other, toppling onto the couch behind them in a less than graceful flop. A stray chord stabs Mask's back but he doesn't care too much. Just relaxes in the feel of his overly light partner on top of him. Rumbles in his chest in response to the squeaky, breathless laughs, and holds him close. It'll only last a second, Inkfall's probably more than determined to get this place spotless. But Mask will take it while it lasts. Pet his tentacles and pull them out of their binder while he comes down from his little fit. 

He loves the way they drape over his shoulders, sucker side up and parting around the back of his neck. Inkfall looks good with his tentacles down. Usually it's a look only accompanied by one of Mask's, way too big for him, shirts and the sinfully tiny shorts he wears when they lounge around. But he finds it's just a good look in general, even in his standard Kensa wardrobe. Not a practical one for their line of work, tentacles in the face is less than ideal when you're turfing. But a good looking one. Softly, a kiss is pressed to Inkfall's face, right on the bridge of his nose before he's released and the song dies out. 

It's promptly replaced with another. One more upbeat and lively. Mask can't remember exactly where it's from but it's energetic enough to get Inkfall up and off him. He's still smiling though. A wide honest smile that only Mask gets to see. Eyes a little hooded, relaxed and content. But he goes back to his cleaning and Mask goes back to assisting. Watches the way he hums to the music and dances around with his duster in hand while he himself just kinda holds things. It's just a sway of hips, a bounce of toes but it's honestly sort of precious. 

Mask hates how warm and fuzzy it makes him. Here the other is, cleaning up after him like a mother, but doing it in such a cute way he can't even be annoyed. The shelves practically sparkle when he's done with them. But Mask stops him before he can go putting all the collectables back, pulling back from his reaching hands and shaking his head lightly. He has a system for these and Inkfall just lets him have at it, turning his attention to a broom that's obviously not seen use in months. It's easy to go back to dancing with it in hand. Shoes squeak against the hardwood as he spins and sweeps around himself in circles. Softly, he smiles and hums to the beat. Droopy eyes are on him the whole time but he can't feel them. He loves this song. He's gonna have to pester Mask's skittish teammate to make him a playlist like this one for while he's training.

"Aaare yooou gonna sweep or plaaay?" 

It stops him in his tracks. Mask chuckles, sitting on the coffee table just watching him. The blush returns, how long has he been at this? Inkfall gives a cough and tries to straighten out his dignity as he goes back to sweeping. Actually sweeping this time. He curses to himself embarrassed, and practically smacks the floor with the bristles. Nearby, Mask just continues to smile. Every mood his drama king has is so exaggerated. When he flushes it's always clear out to his ears and down his neck, when he gets angry it's loud and comical. Those giggles are always full, smiles always wide. It's like someone took cartoon emotions and made them real. 

He detests how much he loves it, how much he craves to see every single one. The lengths he goes to to do so. Sighing heavily, Mask stands up, knees creaking a little and back sore. Inkfall lightly mutters a playful 'old man' as he passes him for the kitchen. The dramatic inkling receives a quick flick to his ear in retaliation to the comment but nothing more. Drinks are fetched, yet another energy drink for him and a little blue marble soda for Inkfall. The sweeping inkling probably won't even notice it for a while. He's nearly done and more than zoned. Hopefully, for Mask's sanity, he'll just get this area done and be content with it for now. It's already starting to shine really but he doesn't wanna spend the whole day escorting the other around his apartment. 

Inkfall wipes the sweat off his brow and gets rid of the dust he's collected. Eyes roam over the area and he feels a swell of pride. It's accompanied by relief. Everything looks better now. He's nowhere near done with his overhaul of Mask's place but it'll do for now. The door clicks open and closed as Mask goes in and out to take bags old and new away. By the time they're all gone he's sweaty and panting and sneezing cuz he didn't bring his mask outside with him. 

It's a fit. One of those fits that leaves him gasping for air with watery eyes. He sneezes harshly into his sleeve making Inkfall grimace and wanna back away. But he doesn't. He comes closer to the other, slinking into his space with his handkerchief at the ready. Once there's a lull in the sneezing he reaches up to clean Mask's face. There's sniffling and a lot of it while he pants and lets his hands drift to hold Inkfall close. They're both disgusting. It takes Inkfall no time at all to be shuddering hard over all the sweat and dust and nasty smells. 

"Shooower? You can borrow my clooothes like usuuual." 

Truthfully, the smaller inkling is always doing his laundry. It's the only way Mask can comfortably offer his clothes to the other. There's no verbal response. Just a tugging of hands til they eventually make it to Mask's cramped bathroom. It's definitely not spotless, but it is cleaner than the living room was. Mask still rubs the back of his neck though, preparing for a lecture that doesn't come. Inkfall just shuffles on his toes and slips out of his button up. It's soft, nothing expected from either party as they just kinda clumsily climb in. 

"Your bathroom is disgusting." 

Mask just rolls his eyes and sets to rinsing the pouting squid in his arms off. Just goes about scrubbing the invisible sweat and unnoticeable grime the other would insist is there off his porcelain skin. All the while, Inkfall's pouts become more exaggerated with screwed shut eyes and puffed out cheeks. It's a ridiculous sight. He's covered in bubbles, water cascading over his everything as Mask holds the detachable shower head over him but away from his face. Tentacles drip and shimmer as he takes the shower head from the other's hands. 

"You're gross. Clean. Now." 

"Yeees yooour highness." 

In retaliation Inkfall turns the head to spray him in the chest. A bad calculation on his part. As he smirks feeling too proud of himself over the mildly shocked expression Mask wears the head is taken from his hands. Water smacks him right in the face elisiting a loud gasp from him. Now it's Mask's turn to smirk, his standard chuckle filling the space between them as he flicks water at him. It's bound to make a huge mess. Inkfall finds for once, he doesn't mind. Just runs his hand under the spray to make it arc up onto his partner's cheeks. 

There's more laughter, loud and unrestrained. The floor of the shower squeaks and the curtain rustles from their movements as they attempt to dodge the spray in the tiny space. For what seems like ever they just sort of throw water at each other and laugh til Inkfall's too breathless to keep going and Mask is practically wheezing. Only then do they stop and cuddle instead. The floor outside the tub is soaked, the bath mat is sopping. But it doesn't even matter. Mask just puts the shower head back and holds his smaller squid against his chest. Lets Inkfall spread bubbles over him and snuggle close til the water's running cold. Once Inkfall's shivering and whining dramatically in his arms he turns it off and releases him. 

The small inkling just about goes into a scolding fit when he nearly slips on the mess on the floor. But it gets caught in his throat. He sorta helped make it so he can't be yelling about it. Instead he just pouts, shivers relentlessly, and wanders out to the living room. He snuggles on the couch in the plush towel Mask gave him til there's a sweater and shorts smacking him in the side of the head. He grumbles. Wants to snap at Mask for just letting the fabric sail instead of just bringing it to him like a normal inkling. But the other has the next season in hand and the loose black tee Inkfall got him forever ago on his chest. 

The irritation just bubbles away. It fizzles out like it was never there as he tosses on the oversized grey sweater and cuddles it. While Mask is fiddling with the TV he tucks his face into the collar and sniffs. It's pine and rain, soothing and warming to his sinuses and mind. He doesn't even think to pull it away when Mask looks back at him again. Not that it seems to matter. The hunched squid just sighs in content and comes back to him. Inkfall welcomes him like he's been gone for ages. Reaches out to him with his head shyly tucked into his shoulder. Won't look, won't let Mask see the way his eyes have softened, the way his brows are relaxed. The way he looks like he just absolutely needs the taller squid. Thankfully, Mask doesn't say anything about any of it. Just gives his blushing cheek a kiss and settles himself on the couch. 

Inkfall lets out a small squeak as he's hauled into the other's arms. He's draped over Mask's chest as they lay on the couch and start the anime up. The space being cleaner relaxes him enough to actually enjoy what's happening. There's soft petting at his back but he's too invested in the couple on screen. The way they dance under the moonlight in the recap, so similar to the way they did earlier. Mask's hands run over his tentacles as he feels his eyes well up again. Knows they're gonna be ripped apart but before they can start falling he's being tugged up. 

Their mouths slot together easily. It's lazy and soft. Nothing desperate, tongues barely brushing each other, breaths tickling each other's faces. It lasts and lasts, Inkfall gives little sounds as Mask runs his hands over his back and holds his waist. The anime runs in the background, they're gonna have to restart it. But Inkfall's slowly deciding he doesn't care that much. He did say Mask could have all the kisses he wanted when the room was cleaned. Really it's a win for both of them. Slowly they fall deeper and deeper. Lips lingering longer on each one and tongues dancing more. Mask breaks them up though before any drooling can start up. Knows Inkfall will freak out at the feel of it on his chin. 

They pant lightly, eyes a little glossy and filled with adoration. Mask can't help but just gaze. Picking up every little fleck of silver and lavender that litter those blue eyes. They're like opals, especially when they're glossy and shiny with pleasure and unbridled delight. When he's overwhelmed, high on it all, those eyes shimmer he swears. It's just kissing, but Mask knows it's his favorite. That it makes him feel special and needed and warm. They could never go any further than those soft kisses and Inkfall would still be like this. Pliable and blissful against him, tiny delighted tears escaping now that they've parted. 

Inkfall snuggles back down though, doesn't allow Mask any more staring time. He's flustered and blushing from it all, body heavy suddenly. Could almost just fall asleep. Cuddled up and warm in Mask's too big sweater listening to the rain outside. Being grumbled at half heartedly about being heavy even though he weighs nothing. Lightly he gives Mask's chest a tiny smack. 

"You distracted me. Now we have to start over." 

The remote is reached for, Inkfall nearly falls off his perch to do so. But he does collect the device and snuggle back down. Warm and cozy even as Mask is sighing in exasperation. He ignores it, just going back to the episode they missed due to their little unprompted session. It goes quiet once it starts again, just Mask's somewhat wheezy breathing in his ear and the rain on the windows. They watch in comfortable quiet, ignoring the screen every now and then to press their mouths together again. To let their tongues brush and breath mingle. Every single time, Inkfall makes them backtrack. Pouts and whines til Mask is sighing and tightening his arms around him and nuzzling his tentacles. Til he's giving him all the attention Inkfall feels he just flat out deserves. 

Really, who is Mask to deny him. He pets more, palm flat against his back and breath steady. His chest rises and falls, stuttering here and there while Inkfall becomes invested again. Mask steals a look. Sees the way those opals blink back tears and his lip is in his teeth. He pats the other's head when he starts to cry happy tears over their reunion. Feels them seep into the fabric of his shirt while those slender fingers grip him. 

They don't say anything. Not a single word is breathed out while the climax of the episode is being reached. Inkfall is full scale sobbing, Mask is running a thumb under his eyes to try and clean them up. Silently they snuggle deeper into the couch. Letting the cushions pretty much swallow them as they watch episode after episode. There's a lot of emotions. Inkfall cries and growls and has to full on stop the video every now and then to yell at the characters on screen. 

"Just let them live, you...you...jerks!" 

Mask laughs, it's louder than his usual chuckle as he kisses the other's head. He's tearful, sniffling with flushed cheeks and a little scowl. The display is ridiculous. Mask rolls his eyes playfully and just pets his tentacles. Lets the soft strips run between his fingers as they take up a soft glow. It's getting darker. Inkfall always starts to glow a little in the dark. The cyan light is soft like a child's night light. But it's so soothing, comforting and gorgeous to look at. It makes Mask reluctant to turn the lights on even as it gets later. Instead he just pulls the throw blanket he keeps on the back of the couch down. It drapes over those vibrating shoulders. 

The fabric is soft and sweet smelling, Inkfall washed it recently. It tickles his neck while Mask tucks it around him slightly. This is the definition of cozy. Rain plinking on the windows, blanket around him, his partner's breathing. As the episodes just keep coming he's starting to yawn. It's all just too warm, they've been at it too long. But he doesn't wanna tear his eyes away. They're so in love, just like him. Eyes roll up to Mask's face. The way the TV light bounce around on his jawline, the way it reflects off his eyes. 

It's breathtaking. He can't stop looking. Eyes just scan and scan. They pick up very little divit and detail, the way his nose crinkles and the bruises under his eyes are highlighted. He needs to sleep more but Inkfall understands that insomnia is harsh. Still though, he reaches perfectly manicured hands up, runs his fingertips over those purplish marks. It gets Mask's attention. Those meadows look back at him, so blue with highlights of spring green. They make Inkfall shiver to his toes. Eyes well up again as he presses forward. 

Mask is surprised at the kiss. The way his partner's lips tremble into it like it's their first all over again. Its feather light, but it means so much. His arms wrap further, not tighter, but trying somehow to just hold more of him. Bring him impossibly closer and deepen their embrace. Never goes any rougher though. There's not even a brush of tongues, no prodding at each other's mouths or nipping at lips. Neither one even asks for entrance. Just lets the gentle press explain it all til they have to pull back. Their foreheads press together and tears escape Inkfall again. Happiness overwhelming him even as Mask wipes them away softly. 

"Yooou're getting really emoootional really faaast." 

He tries to tuck his face away, tries to look cranky at the words. But Mask has his face, he's cradling it softly between his palms and running his thumbs under his eyes. A small yawn bubbles its way out. Inkfall tries to cover it but can't seem to. The sound just makes Mask sigh with the barest upturn of lips. Those opels are shimmering again, heavy and glossy and obviously tired. But they shine in the TV's light. Pressing him down again gently Mask pulls the blanket up higher. It grazes Inkfall's chin as he cuddles close. 

"Sleeep. We can waaaatch the rest tomorrooow."

"On the couch? Your back will be killing you even more than usual come morning." 

Mask just shrugs and hums softly. 

"Yooou won't be able to sleeep in my room." 

Inkfall grimaces, if the living room was as bad as it was he doesn't even wanna know what sort of horror is in his bedroom. Shaking it off though he decides he'll just deal with it tomorrow. Mask won't be getting out of it. He's going to clear this apartment, it's going to be liveable again when he's done with it. But for now, they're both yawning. Their eyes are heavy and the couch feels far more comfortable than it has any right to feel. Inkfall makes it through one more episode, it's a lighter one much to his relief, before he's dozing off. The warmth radiating off of Mask, the gentle rise and fall, it all just sends him off.

The glowing from his tentacles serves as a soothing comfort for his wakeful partner. It's still much earlier than Mask is used to, practically the middle of the day for him. As he feels Inkfall grow heavier on his chest and eventually hears those purr like snores he manages to wiggle his phone out. He turns the volume down as low as he can while still being able to play his idol game. Fingers are lazy against the screen. He uses Inkfall's head to hold it up, but somehow he's only able to make it through three or four songs before he has to set it aside. Yawning til his eyes are tearing up he slides down the arm a bit more. Has to take Inkfall with him while he gets more comfortable on the couch. The smaller inkling doesn't even stir and soon enough Mask feels himself falling with him. A small kiss is placed to those softly illuminated tendrils. An even smaller squeeze is given to his sides. Eyes start slipping shut, smile still softly in place. 

"Looove yooou, Inkfaaall." 

He drifts off into the most peaceful sleep he's had in possibly years. Arms softly draped around his middle, face pressed to his head, the smell of bubbles and spring filling his senses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please visit my library for my other Coroika works (beware all others are for adults only as of 5/18/2020) Follow me on twitter @baileygoblin for news on when I'm writing fics, and as always, til the next one, stay golden my friends.


End file.
